The Fun and Goofy Meetup
by Yoshiluvr
Summary: Not too good at summaries but here I go... This is a story about Kyoshi and Claw with their pet on neopets and Pokemon. They have fun and get giddly and drunk! Meet all their friend and pets!


Hi peoples! I just got my documents to work so this will be my first story. It is also a mix of me and Beth aka Claw's Roleplay. We did it together and the pets named bellow were mine and hers. Also, kcallie is now my baby instead of claw's. We traded a while back xD. Anyways, please read and enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Two good friends and New Arrivals**

Kyoshi walked with Asalii and his brother biaco. "I wish you had brought us ice cream, mom." biaco said. "I agree," said Asalii, " but she forgot so get over it!" Oh boy though Kyoshi. 'Hay why don't we get something to eat?' asked a young kacheek 'because mom wanted me to get something for dinner.' said a ghost shoyru. "Where is you owner at you guys?" biaco asked. "Ahh biaco, where is mom?" Asked Asalii. biaco looked everywhere but couldn't find her anywhere. "Wait, there she is! She is talking to someone, but who?" Kyoshi was talking to... 'Haha and I have a few pets that are pretty much my kids.' said claw 'there she is mom! Over here!' yelled kemeno as kcallie ran over to her 'mama!' "I kno- look out!" yelled Kyoshi. Claw dodged the tackle and hugged kcallie and kemeno while biaco and Asalii tackled Kyoshi. "Oof" said kyoshi. "Hey mom, when are we getting a new sibling?" Kyoshi sighed. "We got 2 yesterday" Kyoshi said, "And I forgot to introduce you. Meet Biawar and Lunistai." The said pets came over and said, "Hello!" Both of the pets grinned. Biawar was a blue jetsam and Lunistai was a Biscuit Kougra.

-Giggle! - laughed kcallie while kemeno was happily picking up the bags she dropped. 'Mama never has time to shop with us! She takes care of a baby snowager!' she said. 'Yeah I do' said claw. "Wow," said Kyoshi. "I could never do that... Oh biaco, remember your sister, _Shopper_? Well, she's leaving..." "Really?! Is that how we got Biawar and Lunistai?" asked biaco. "No, we got Lunistai for her." "Oh ok!" '-giggle- well ill be going back to the neohome. Shima is probably destroying the place again.' said kemeno walking off 'hmm I just know kemeno doesn't go straight home...but were would she go?' asked claw 'mama...mama...maaammaaaa?' 'Yes kcallie?' 'Can we get some ice cream?' she asked. "That what we said to our mom!" said biaco "Our sister looks good..." "Hey hey hey! Watch it!" said Lunistai. "Guys stop it!" said Kyoshi. "So claw... Want to go get ice cream so they will stop looking at Lunistai like that?"

**Hunger Issues**

Kyoshi's and Claw's pets were looking at Lunistai like they were going to eat her... well technically they did. 'Haha yeah I remember having a jelly pet and the eh..Hunger issue there..hah ok come-on kids lets go get some ice cream!' said claw 'yay mama said ice cream!' yelled kcallie. "Yeah let's go...biaco stop trying to eat your sister." said Kyoshi. "Sorry mom, but Asalii-" " I don't care what she said, no means no!" 'Thanks a lot Asalii' thought biaco. 'Haha I think you should try to do something about that.' said claw to kyoshi '-giggle-' said kcallie "Yeah like pet repellent!" said kyoshi "Hey mom stop it!" whined biaco. "Hey mom! Stop his whining, plz." said Asalii. "Your one to talk" said Biawar "Wow! You actually said something." said biaco. "I'm not mental thank you very much!" 'Unlike you' thought Biawar. "Knock it off guys!" Kyoshi scowled. All of a sudden, kcallie knock Kyoshi's hat off like she said or so kcallie thought. 'why do you fight so much?' asked kcallie "We don't know." Kyoshi's pets all said… All of a sudden, a pikachu with purple fur and golden eyes came to Kyoshi and sat on her shoulder. "Hi guys! How are you?" "Who are you?" Asked kcallie and kemeno asked. "I'm Pinko, nice to meetcha!" 'eek!' said kcallie 'wha? a pikachu? What's it doing here of all places?' asked Beth "I belong to Kyoshi. She found my in the middle of a ninja fight. Her friends are in team 7." "Who are they?" asked kcallie. "Their names are Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. But sasuke has a stick up his butt." said Pinko. "Really?!?!" Asked kcallie. "No, but he acts like he does." "Oh..." "They found me at the brink of death. They got me back to full health. None of them wanted me, so Kyoshi took me in." said Pinko. 'oh thats..Intresting' said claw. 'wow! ninjas!' said Kcallie. "They are ok, but they can't rank up to Kyoshi!" said Pinko. "Oh Pinko... that was sweet." said Kyoshi. "Of course, what kind of pet or pokemon wouldn't love you mom?" said Pinko. "Wait... why did you call her mom?" asked kemeno. "Because she is." 'oh' said kemeno 'aww that's sweet!' said claw "I know" said Pinko. He smiled and cuddled his owner lovingly. I never want anything to hap-" "Put your hands up!" said a voice. Everyone turn and saw a man with a gun.

**Pinko's other side and a bit of Ice cream**

'eep!' said kcallie hiding behind claw "and if we don't?' asked claw "Everyone! Stand behind me!" yelled Pinko. "Aw what a stupid mouse!" said the man. "Uh-oh." said biaco. "What?" asked Claw "When someone called Pinko a stupid mouse, he killed them!" said biaco. "Oh my!" said Claw. 'EW' said kcallie "What did you call me, human?!" Said Pinko. Pinko sounded a lot different than usual. "Pinko, calm yourself! If you get too angry, you unleash your demon side!" "His WHAT?!?!?" yelled claw. "That is why I take care of him. No one but me can control him along with his siblings." said Kyoshi. "Kooso knock it off, please!" yelled biaco. "..." said the Kooso. 'Shima! We need help!' said kemeno "HISSS!!!! *chomp*" Shima, a large snowager ate the guy but she looks smaller and lighter than a normal snowager. 'good girl.' said kemeno "... Wow. Uh you might want to spit him out now..." said kyoshi. "Sorry about that earlier mommy. I got a little out of control" said Pinko. "It wasn't you it was Koosoe not you." said kyoshi. "You can't control that demon of yours." "Yeah but I lose my temper too much." "You have counseling for that!" she yelled. '' ... Sorry" stated Pinko. "It's ok... Now where were we.... Oh yeah lets get ice cream!!" 'yay! ice cream ice cream ice cream!' said kcallie 'good girl shima.' said kemeno 'mew!' said shima 'haha kemeno was the one who found shima if your wondering.' said claw. "I wasn't going to ask!" laughed Kyoshi. Pinko sat in Shima's head and went to sleep. Shima didn't mind until Pinko started to drool. Shima the slide him slowly into a crate and carried it with them. biaco, Biawar and their brother, Asalii, got cookies and cream kougra... "MOM!" "Sorry Lunistai, but they like cookies and cream." 'Hahaha' said kcallie 'haha well I told you sent she doesn't like to be ignored. she nearly bit my arm off the last time I didn't say anything about it.' said claw jokingly 'hmm.....' said kemeno falling asleep. Shima saw this and sighed. Shima slide kemeno into the crate with pinko, muttering something to herself (Shima), slide her in there as well. "Here Shima, I'll carry them for you." said kyoshi. Shima chirped and handed here the crate. Kyoshi carried it with one arm. She then asked, "What does Shima eat?" 'good question. She always leaves when its time to eat. So we don't know.' said claw '...she also likes to meow like a cat.' said kemeno half asleep.' 'Mew' said shima. "Uh that mew, not meow." said a sleepy pinko. "Technicalities" said kemeno.

**Massive Mishaps**

Their snores were heard and Kyoshi had an idea. "Hey Claw, can I dump in the pool over there and wake them up?" asked Kyoshi. 'oh I wouldn't if I were you. kemeno has a scythe she likes to use. you can but at your own risk.' said claw pointing to the rod that was beside kemeno. "Oh but who said she's going to have it?" said Lunistai. She turned and grabbed the scythe and hides it very well. "Everyone ready? Can someone hold the other end and help me throw?" asked Kyoshi. 'oh boy...' said claw bracing her self for kemenos wrath 'can I help?' asked kcallie "no little one I don't want your sister to even have a reason.' Said Claw 'Oh.. .' said Kcallie."I'll help mom. I have the strain jacket for her." said biaco. They got it on kemeno into the jacket and Kyoshi asked, "Anyone want to help now?" 'eh...' said claw 'Yay! I want to help!' 'I said no kcallie! Come here.' said claw. "Fine by me, ready guys!?" asked Kyoshi. "Yeah!" said the pets. "One, two, THREE!" Out went the crate and Kyoshi then grabbed everyone including claw and yelled. "RUN!" 'AHH! YOUR SO DEAD!!!!!' yelled kemeno turning into a purple dragon with blue on her head. 'THATS WHY I DIDNT THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA!' yelled claw running faster. Lunistai just stared and said, "Nighty Night" "Wha-" said kemeno before going right to sleep. 'What did you do???' asked Claw. "I used a sleep dart and the stuff they use on crazy people." 'Hisssssss' said shima picking kemeno up 'oh...hahaha...' said claw. "HEY, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" said Koosoe. "Uh-oh I forgot about Pinko being in there! Lunistai, do you still here and sleep darts?" asked Kyoshi. "Nope" said Lunistai. 'oh....IT WAS THEM!' said claw pointing to the other and kcallie doing the same thing. "Hey! No pointing fingers!" yelled Kyoshi. "Oh Pinko I'm so sorry. Would you like Mr. Cuddles?" "I WILL KI- wait did you say?" Koosoe asked. "Here he is!" Kyoshi had a small lugia plushie with a black bow. "Mr. Cuddles!" said Pinko.

**Magic Thread**

'Hay! Mama has one just like that at home! She calls it silver!' said kcallie 'k-kcallie! you didn't need to tell them!' said claw blushing. "Its ok, I have a dialgia and palkia one along with a-" said kyoshi "Pikachu one!" yelled Pinko. "Here is the secret thread I used to bring Pinko to life." Kyoshi show Claw the glowing white thread. 'Neat...he's a plushie?' asked claw. "Yes, well he was before I used the thread. I would like you to meet all of my plushies!" Kyoshi pulled out a whistle and blew. A palkia and dialgia and shayman appeared from nowhere. 'Wow...there so cute! 3' said claw. "Hello" they said at once. "What the?!?!" said Claw "I'm Pearl and this is Diamond and Bushy. We are Kyoshi pokemon/plushies!" They replied. 'Neat! That's awesome!' said claw 'I gotta find out were you get that thread' she said. "I'll give you some bud!'' Kyoshi handed Claw the thread. "Do you have Silver with you?" 'Umm yeah he is in my backpack.' she said getting out a lugia plushie with a blue bandana around its neck. "Lets get started then!" Kyoshi made a little hole in Silver. "What are you doing?!?!" said Claw. "Just wait and see." Kyoshi sewn the hole up and magically Silver blinked. "Where am I?" asked Silver. '...AH!' said claw jumping back 'huh? whats going on?' asked silver

**Two New Arrivals**

"Ah he is so cute :3!" Silver was actually a baby lugia. He then started to cry. 'Aww its ok silver! its ok!' said claw giving him something to eat. "Momma!" yelled silver happily. "Awwww" said Kyoshi "He acts just like Pinko when he was a baby!" 'He he, your so cute!' said claw. "He he" said Lunistai. "Cookie" said silver. "Ha ha. He thinks you food Lunistai! Haha!" said Biawar. 'Oh no no silver! Haha you cant eat that cookie' said claw picking him up. 'Aww that's so cute 3' said kemeno wit shima getting a little growled at Silver and roared at him. All silver did was stared until... "RAWR!" Silver roared right back at her. Shima was stunned. 'hahaha now now shima! its ok!' said kemeno. 'Hahahaha he is a brave little one isn't he?' said claw. "He is brave!" said Kyoshi. "Awww... Hey mom where is kcallie at?" asked kemeno. 'eh?....kcallie?....KCALLIE?...' said claw looking and not seeing her around anywhere. "KCALLIE!" "Here I am" said kcallie. She and Pinko stepped out of a bush. "Sorry but, I found this. We were bringing it to Kyoshi." They handed kyoshi a strange egg. It was a shiny cyndiqual egg! 'Oh wow! Talk about luck!' said claw as a charmander with a red belly walked beside her the top of it was white while the bottom was black. The egg then hatch facing Kyoshi. It blinked and then said, "Momma" "Aww, your name will be Flare from now on." Flare squeaked and used ember on kemeno by accident. 'oops...' said claw while kemeno blinked cartoon style 'hahaha funny!' said silver and kcallie at the same time. "Ha ha ha" said Pinko. "SHUT UP!" yelled kemeno.

**A New Fiery Friend**

Flare started to cry loudly. 'Charm song!' said the charmander 'what the...? Oh my god! Look at this!' said claw picking up the charmander. Flare calmed down and went to sleep. "Thank you!" said Kyoshi. 'No prob!' said the charmander with a big grin 'haha iv never seen a charmander like this before. The flame on its tail is even blue.' "Neither have I! Wow this is- what look at flare!" Yelled Kyoshi Flare changed to a puprle shade and her flame grew larger. She evolved in to quilava! She was a gold-purple and had black fire on her back and head. 'Oh wow! this is the luckiest day ever!' said claw. "You are telling me! Aw you're so cute flare!" Kyoshi said. Flare stretched and yawned. She then sat on Kyoshi's head and purred. 'Aww haha...huh?! The charmander is evolving!' said claw as it turned into a charmeleon but it was the exactly same colors as it was as a charmander. "Aw isn't that cute!" said Kyoshi. "Can we be friends?" Asked Flare to the charmeleon. "Sure! My name is...Shoko!" said the charmeleon 'aww' said claw. "Such a cute name for a pokemon! You absolutely adorable!!!" said Kyoshi cooing Shoko. Flare then said "Nice to meet you Shoko! I like you color!" 'Thanks! Mama was a white shiny charizard while my papa was a black one.' Answered Shoko.

**Frosty Fun and Foods**

"Cool" said Flare. "Hey aren't we forgetting something?" said biaco. "Yeah! Ice Cream!" yelled Asalii. "yay! ice cream! ice cream!' said kcallie "kids...' said kemeno. "What ever kemeno." said Flare and Shoko. kemeno pouted and then smiled sheepishly. "Ok what does everyone want?" asked Kyoshi. 'Mint! I want mint!' said kcallie happily 'ill take chocolate.' said kemeno glaring at shoko and flare 'ill take vanilla!' said shoko. "I'll take fireberry." said flare. "I'll get an Oreo blizzard." said Kyoshi, Shima then smiled then...

"AHHHH Freaking COLD!" Shima snickered and snorted. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" yelled the freezing Kyoshi. "That was very mean Shima." said Flare. Flare use ember on some branches nearby and lit them near her mother. Kyoshi warmed up quickly and petted Flare. "Thank you Flare. I really needed that!" said Kyoshi kindly. 'Aww how do you even know it was her?' asked kemeno while shima looked innocent. "Because only she can do that!" yelled Flare. "I wish she would think before she acted though..." commented Kyoshi still slightly cold. 'Well she is still a baby.' said kemeno with shima curling around her. Everyone rolls their eyes. "Right.." says Flare. *lick* shima licked Flare 'see? she just gave you a kiss.' said kemeno. "Right and I'm the legendary pokemon." said Flare. "I don't think any excuses will work kemeno. Flare is very protective of me." stated Kyoshi. "Well it's about time i went home to make dinner. come on kcallie and shima." said kemeno walking off. 'Ok! Bye mama I'll see you when you get back!' said kcallie as she ran after shima and kemeno. "See ya kcallie!" said Lunistai. "Bye-bye! We are going to mom. See ya!" said biaco. 'Bye bye!' said silver flying and landing on Shima's head. "Bye Silver!" yelled Flare. She enjoyed having a pokemon that is very nice and the same age as her.

**Goofing off**

'So.....ha!' yelled shoko tackling Flare. "Ahhh! Hey, Shoko you scared me! Hey, how come you and Claw are still here?" said Flare. "Yeah why are you still here Claw?" said Kyoshi. 'Kemeno tends to take care of things at home. So I am out most of the time earning np to send to kemeno for house hold things. "Oh ok" said Kyoshi. "I have my gelert, puppy, take care of things along with her brother, yoshipup." 'aww' said claw. "I have too many pets at home though... I love Blumaroos bunches though." 'Yeah I have 13 in all. And one on the way.' said claw. 'Yep!' said shoko. "I'm giving Lunistai to someone I can trust, and I getting a new family member later also." said kyoshi. "Oh, do you want me to take her?' said claw. "No me already have her good owner... I think." said Kyoshi. 'Ah. Ok cool.' said claw sipping on some tea. "Where did you guys get tea?" asked Shoko and Flare. "We made some, got a problem with that?" asked Kyoshi and Claw. "No just wondering if we can have some." said Flare. 'Of course' said claw giving shoko some tea. "Here you go guys..." Kyoshi give Flare some tea and then says" Won't this make you guys sick?" 'Not if it's warm!' said shoko drinking it. "Oh ok... hey Flare you ok?" asked Kyoshi. "You too Shoko. You two don't look so hot." said Claw. (Hahaha look so hot they are fire pokemon! Hahaha!) 'Ohhh....I think I drank to-too fast...*plop*' said shoko plopping down. "Yeah me t- plop" said Flare plopping too. 'ah!...oops....I think we killed them...' said claw poking shoko with a stick 'giggle that tickles' said shoko rolling to her side. "Hehehehe. I see a fuzzy bunny." said Flare said loopily. 'Oh...ah shoot it got them drunk!' said claw. "I think we are drinking sake..." Kyoshi sniffs it. "Yep it is sake alright. We are old enough not to be effected... Want to keep drinking it anyways?" asked Kyoshi. 'Yeah!' said claw tipping.

**Drunk off Sake**

"Hehehehehe. I loooovve sake." Kyoshi and Claw got extremely drunk for the sake and giggled senselessly. 'Umm...what are you doing?' asked Satata, a light violet Kougra. "We're drinking sake. Got a prob with the kitty?" said Kyoshi slurred. "Yeah, your purple cat thingy." said Claw. 'Idiots....claw! Django is missing again!' he said. 'Aww he's probably hunting another vampire...' said claw falling back. "Yea... Hey claw, who is Django?" asked Kyoshi giggling. 'My brother moron! geez how can people without dark matter be so stupid...' he said 'hay now just wait just one minute!' said claw. "What did I -hic- do?" said Kyoshi. "He-hic-y mommy, can I have more? Never mind I got it. Here we go, Shoko!" Flare and Shoko kept on drinking like their mothers. '-Sigh- humans....' said satata 'I-hic got-hic t-hic t-hic the-hic…'said claw trying to say it. "You-hic- what?" asked Kyoshi. "I-hic- have-hic- have-hic- the-hic- the-hic- hiccups-hic-! said Claw. "Oh-hic" said Kyoshi. They then laid there staring at the shooting star they saw. It could have granted them any wish but they did not care. They had their pets and each other to share. They fell asleep with Flare and Shoko in hand.

**The End.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

So... What do you guys think? I was bored a bit xD Well I'll have other stories coming up. I post a poll up so you guys can vote which story I will do next. :P I will be putting my roleplay from CS on here also since it is a continuing thing that is on hold til I put up the pages and make the chappies. Review or send me a mail! Later!

*Beth walk in* Hey! What about my say in this!?

Shelby: ... ummm It is my account and I am busy too much? ehehehe....


End file.
